Dragon of Darkness
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: what happens when you are forced to walk the path between good and evil, chaos and order, knight or demon no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**(Overlord/オーバーロード** **belongs to funimation, elder scrolls belongs to Bethesda)**

Chapter 1: a new world of possibilities

The elder scrolls skyrim was one of the most ported games in the world and recently it was ported to those new age reality consoles, even after two new titles of the elder scrolls were newly released skyrim still had it's popularity.

My name was mark a 21 year old retail worker with no girlfriend hardly any friends and any social life at all, but my getaway was skyrim and I could be the legendary dragonborn and kick as much ass as I wanted.

I had recently just finished doing every possible thing on the game and was technically a god now it was in these moments I felt pure bliss.

My character was a tall blonde nord male wearing a full set of deadric armor with multiple swords sticking out of my back my armor glowed with dark malicious enchantments that gave it an eerie feeling.

Today I was just fucking around with my character using my shouts and just brutally destroying anything that came my way.

When I checked the ingame clock it was 1:05 AM, "maaaaan… my boss is gonna chew me out for being late again tomorrow ugh…..i better "Yawn" get to sl..ee..p….." I dozed off with the console still attached to my head.

 **ONE BLACKOUT LATER.**

We see a forest filled with animals and….monsters? and here we see a figure sleeping on the forest ground wearing full set of demonic looking armor and snoring quite loudly.

Suddenly a bird lands next to the figure and starts chirping very loudly and before the little critter could realize it was smashed with utmost force leaving nothing but a small crater on the ground.

"ugghhh that stupid alarm" the giant looking figure tried to get up when he went to touch his face something was blocking it.

When he slowly opened his eyes he saw his hand it was a glowing armored gauntlet with claws "what the?.." when he suddenly stood up he almost stumbled back down "what the hell why am I so tall" he yelled out.

When he looked out the corner of his eye he saw a small pond quickly going over there and taking off his helmet he saw his face….and screamed scaring away most of the animals and birds in the forest.

 **1 hour later**

After the first panic attack our armored figure had a short mental breakdown and some tears were shed but eventually calmed down and looked himself over he was his skyrim character but how could that be everything felt so real he punched himself in the face to confirm this was no crazy dream. "I wonder?" 'menu' he mentally commanded like in the game then suddenly his mind was bombarded with information about his skills, condition, magic and items he focused on his palm trying to bring fourth and item and ta-da a perfectly cut ruby gemstone was in his hand.

Suddenly the sound of roaring and growling caught his attention when he turned around he saw several ugly long nosed creatures licking their lips and growling at him "keheheh me hungry me eat human" one of them laughed.

While our fearless heroic dragonborn was…ummm currently close to pissing himself (well what do you expect he's never seen anything so ugly and terrifying in real life) his legs were shaking and his eyes were a little teary.

When one of the ugly creatures attempted to grab him he suddenly ran the opposite direction with all the might he could muster as he was running he failed to notice he had left the monster in his dust long ago and was just screaming and bulldozing trees and helpless forest animals.

When he suddenly turned around he saw the destruction left in his wake he looked down on his hand and picked up the nearest rock and threw it, which caused a sonic boom in the sky clearing away most of the clouds in an instant.

He looked back at his hand and then at the sky back and forth back and forth back and forth until finally he realized he was strong as hell.

Then a huge grin came to his face he quickly ran back to the long nosed creatures and just…

 **Fus Ro Dah**

The shout instantly turned the creatures into mush and bloody pieces and everything in the surrounding environment got blown away beyond the horizon, his shouts was much more powerful than it was in the game…he would have to be careful when using them.

As he made himself scarce from the area his actions did not go unnoticed.

 **E-Rantel**

In the adventures guild we see multiple people drinking eating and preparing from their next assignment in the far corner of the room we see two figures one was a knight clad in midnight black armor with two giant swords on his back while beside him sat a woman wearing a simple cloak looking at anyone who passes with disgust.

These two were the adventures Momon and Nabe.

"Naberal did you feel it?" momon asked his companion " yes I did momon sama " the two of them recently just felt a huge magical signature far from the city which exploded to astronomical in an instant then vanished.

"hmmmm send a message to nazarick to watch out for that energy signature again" " yes momon sama"

Then momon went into deep though ' this power it was different than anything I have ever felt in this world could it be?'.

 **(end)**

RnR I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Overlord/オーバーロード** **belongs to funimation, elder scrolls belongs to Bethesda)**

Chapter 2: a new warrior in town

Our dragonborn was currently going around testing out his now real life abilities he found out that by simply focusing an increasing amount of magicka and just thinking about the spell he's trying to cast will make it more powerful the more magicka he focuses.

A simple flame spell in skyrim was nothing but with a focused amount of magicka it could cause a sea of flames to burst forth and consume everything.

Just a few hours ago he was attacked by a few ugly looking brute like monster that claimed themselves to be ogres but he simply and literally swatted them into the ground, 'damn I'm overpowered' he though to himself.

"weird I haven't felt hungry or tired for the past few days I wonder if I even eat anymore?" he was just talking to himself when suddenly heard a huge explosion to the west of his position and quickly rushed over there with utmost haste.

When he came upon what caused it he saw a couple of armored people fighting what looked like some kind of snake creature with the upper body of a pale man holding a staff.

And the warriors looked like they were losing he had to act fast right before he could jump in he looked over himself and his deadric set made him look like some sort of demon he had to change.

 **With the warriors**

Currently they were in trouble they were the gold ranked adventurer group known as Dragon Tale

This group consisted of :

the Paladin Sagres who was the highest leveled party member and the leader, a bit of a rough looking fellow with a well trimmed beard and a heart for justice.

The Mage of the group Sunka was a teenage girl we just joined up but her natural affinity for magic made her the second strongest of her party, she a short blond hair wrapped into a ponytail, she was known to be shy with strangers and a bit of a nerd for magical items.

The third member was the Ranger known as Acramel a male elf with long blond hair and two ruby earrings and wearing….Lipstick? and….. make up, he is known to crossdress in various types strange fashion and is also huge fashion designer.

The final member of the party was woman with orange hair wearing two giant gauntlets and using them to attack the snake creature, she was wearing a simple brown cloak that covered most of her body and she had a single scar running down her left eye, she had a bit of a grumpy disposition only respecting those who were stronger than herself, her name was Dia

And the adventurer group was currently facing a tough opponent simply known as the scaled one who was terrorizing the nearby villages and they were tasked with bringing it down.

"kyahahah you foolish humans can't defeat me I am invincible" **[FIREBALL]** he casted a spell from his staff aimed at the warriors but Sagres quickly raised his shield and cast his spell **[HOLY SHIELD]** the spell was quickly blocked but left the paladin tired.

" well we've been fighting this monster for over half a day now and we hardly dealt any damage do it while we're the ones getting knocked around anybody got a plan" Dia growled out tiredly.

" yes, we accept our fates and just die boohoho" Acramel cried out dramatically while putting his hand to his forehead like a maiden.

"quit fooling around guys we haven't lost yet on my mark everybody charge and unleash everything you've got." Sagres yelled "right" everybody on his team yelled out at the same time.

"phakyahahah you warm bloods think you can actually do harm to ME!" the scaled one's tongue lashed out in anger and casted a spell **[LIGHTNING FORK]** which traveled to all the dragon tale party members at super speeds catching them off guard.

"nooooo" Sarges cried out as him and his party was hit with the spell they became paralyzed and fell down except for Sunka due to her protective charms she was spared from the paralysis.

"oh no" Sunka silently squeaked out as the scaled one started to slither towards her licking his lips.

"don't worry little one I consume my pray whole" the scaled one's mouth started to widen and become a giant gaping hole with teeth and went after her.

Sunka closed her eyes and awaited death….which never came, when she slowly opened her eyes she saw a double sided axe lodged in the scaled one's mouth keeping it open and a giant figure looming over her back.

The scaled one's eyes widened and he quickly backed off and spit out the axe which quickly magically returned to the giant figure's hand.

The giant figure revealed itself to be wearing a set of ornate armor with runes that glowed with power and a chainmetal cape, while his helmet seemed more like a crown with several iron dragon heads sticking out at the top.

" it seems Wuuthrad still haven't lost it's edge" the giant spoke with a softspoken but heavy accented voice.

"pleh who are you creature" the scaled one spoke with venom in his voice sizing up the giant in armor and a bit intimidated with his appearance and aura.

The giant warrior opened his palm and a small golden aura escaped it reaching the paralyzed dragon tale party members quickly healing them and even restoring their stamina completely.

Then he quickly turned his attention to the scaled one narrowing his eyes and walked towards the monster .

' what is he my senses are screaming at me to run away from this….this…monster' he shook his head 'no impossible he is just an oversized human I am the scaled one I am unstoppable I am…..' the scaled one charged at the giant warrior activating his staff while thinking to himself ready kill him.

Before anyone could blink the scaled one was sliced in half and then beheaded for good measure, the tail of the monster flopped uselessly around for a while before it stopped moving.

the dragon tale party members were all gobsmacked and gaped at how easily this warrior just sliced up the scaled one with his axe, they tensed when the giant warrior turned around and faced them and slowly walked towards them.

He stopped right in front of the party of adventurers and removed his helmet revealing his face to the party " ~oh my~ " Acramel whispered to himself while holding his mouth.

He gave them a giant grin and asked "where can a nord get drink around here?"

 **(end)**

RnR I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Overlord/オーバーロード** **belongs to funimation, elder scrolls belongs to Bethesda)**

Chapter 3: Lord of Dragons

The adventurer party known as dragon tale had their mouths gaped and eyes bulged out as they just witnessed this giant warrior slice up the scaled one like a common goblin.

Sagres was the first one to gain his bearings and introduce himself to the dragonborn.

He quickly bowed and offered him a handshake "greetings warrior I am Sagres the just paladin and leader of the adventuring party known as dragon tale" and then he gestured to his comrades.

"this is Sunka the mage of our group don't let her looks fool you she is a force to be reckoned with" Sagres said as he patted her head making her blush and pout.

" and this is Dia the brawler don't piss her off no matter what" then he leaned in close to the dragonborn " the woman's like a dragon in human skin" he whispered until she shouted 'I heard that'.

" and this….." before he could get a word out he was shoved away by a delicate hand that belonged to the elf, " ~my name is Acramel but you my hero may call me Melorine if you wish~ " he added with a wink causing the dragonborn to cringe internally.

"uheheh well don't mind him that's just how he is" Sagres said with a nervous chuckle "ahem well may we know your name warrior" he asked with a smile.

Our dragonborn was about to give his name then he realized he couldn't remember his avatar's name and no way in hell would he tell them his real life name after pondering for some time he answered.

" Ysgramor…you all may call me Ysgramor" he answered.

" Ysgramor aye? Well I heard stranger names " Sagres answered with a chuckle, " so would you mind accompanying us back to E-Rantel?, I'll buy you that drink" causing the dragonborn to nod.

'whew when I went against that snake thing I was this close to passing out I hope I can keep this up a bit longer' he thought to himself.

 **E-Rantel**

After walking for a few hours the party eventually arrived in the city and went directly to the adventurers guild.

Upon entering the entire guild's eyes were on the group.

People started to whisper as the dragonborn passed by "hey who's that never seen him" "dunno but he looks tough" "think he's some rich noble that became an adventurer?" "no way do you see his face he has seen a fair share of battle".

The group finally arrived at the counter and the receptionist greeted them while Ysgramor stayed behind and sat on a nearby table waiting.

Ysgramor closed his eyes and hummed to himself thinking back and trying to comprehend how all this happened 'okay okay calm down I can't lose face just play along with them and try to figure out what to do'

As he was thinking dragon tale came back to him and they all left for a drink.

 **Later that night**

Ysgramor rented a room in an inn after a night of drinking with dragon tale.

When he entered his room his first reaction was "BLEH PEW PEW" the drinks in that bar was disgusting literally they tasted like horse piss.

He needed something to clear his tastebuds he mentally commanded a bottle of nord mead to appear in his hand and in his hand was a fine bottle of Nordic alcohol.

He uncorked the bottle and guzzled it down then he was hit a sensation never before, he could almost cry for the taste of this fine brew, it was like pure golden liquid heaven going down his throat.

After tasting heaven he was a bit hungry so he summoned a sweet roll and took a bite and his eyes widened and tears began to form, 'so good….' He though.

After a while he decided to turn in for the night until he sensed a massive number of entities just outside the city walls, he decided to quickly make his way outside.

 **Outside E-Rantel**

as Ysgramor quickly ran outside the walls he saw what was making his senses go wild.

There were literal armies of skeletons pounding on the city walls and the city militia trying to hold them off.

And he saw two individuals and a…. giant hamster? fighting the undead horde a giant knight in black armor and a woman wearing a cloak, he recognized them to be Momon and Nabe of darkness.

If he went out there he would be recognized and that was the last thing he needed right now, after digging around in his inventory he brought out a certain golden mask that emanated pure magical power.

 **With Momon and Nabe**

The two adventurers were fighting off the undead horde and trying to reach the source of the undead army.

Momon then casted a spell **[RAISE UNDEAD: JACK THE RIPPER] [RAISE UNDEAD: CORPSE COLLECTOR].**

The summoned minions carved through the skeleton horde making a path.

They came upon several individuals in robes chanting in a circle.

 **With Ysgramor**

After donning the armor and mask of miraak I made my way towards the battle area where I sensed a huge conflict in my way stood several skeletons.

I raised the staff of miraak and casted **[ICHOR HERMAEUS]** a black goop sprayed out the floor from the staff and from it sprouted multiple black tentacles which easily smashed the undead army.

Until one of the tentacles was cut into pieces, there stood the creatures I recognized them as undead.

The skinny one charged me with the intent of slicing me but before he could get close multiple black tentacles sprouted from the ground around me and impaled the creature.

The other one charged with brutish strength but got only so far before being caught in one of the black pool of sludge and drowning into who knows where.

As I quickly came upon the battle between Nabe and Khajit(heheheh…) I witnessed something that made my blood boil like lava.

I couldn't explain it but the sight of a mighty dovah serving that fool in undeath never finding peace it made me want to just jump in and kill him right there and then.

And to add insult to injury the fool then raised another skeletal dovah making me ready pop a blood vessel.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stepped up on a cliff and made my announcement.

 **Down with Nabe**

Lord Momon had instructed her to hold back and now show her true strength but these skeletal dragons were annoying as hell.

Before they could continue a voice boomed out to the battlefield " **STOP** " as Nabe and khajit both stopped to look at the individual who dared to pause them, they saw a being who was enveloped in a golden powerful colorful aura with a golden mask that gave off an eerie presence.

" who the hell are you" Khajit yelled out to the stranger, but Nabe however was tense she sensed massive amounts of power from this being not unlike the bug that summoned those dragons.

The two undead dragons suddenly stopped and stared at the masked being as it spoke " **My brothers why do you serve this whelp you are dovah you are above all these fools now come and be revived** " he announced.

 **Slen Tiid Vo**

As soon as he said those words strange magical energies started to envelop the two skeletal dragons they started to gain flesh their skin and scales grew back the two dragons were alive again and roared.

 **Dovahkiin**

Khajit started to stammer "whu whu whu what is this" but before he could say anything further he was crushed by the foot of an angry dragon.

Nabe however went on the defensive as the two dragons now filled with power focused on her.

 **(end)**

RnR I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Overlord/オーバーロード** **belongs to funimation, elder scrolls belongs to Bethesda)**

Chapter 4: Know My Name

 **[Narberal]**

I was concerned with the current situation right now this being that stood above her, this being that brought back these dragons from death it was unnatural.

Ainz-sama has told me to hold back and not bring fourth my full power but this being was worrying , his power crackled with unnatural magic if it could be called magic, unlike Ainz-sama who is covered from head to toe in godly power this masked creature had an aura of pure darkness as if multiple black tendrils were constantly trying to claw their way out of his body.

Normally pest like these would not concern me but this one was different.

 **[Ysgramor]**

This strange woman who stood before the two Dovah's I have revived was an anomaly to be sure.

Her features didn't show fear but rather annoyance at the two dragons I controlled I could tell she was holding back most of her power and I would bring it out by any means necessary.

I waved my hand commanded in Dovah-zul making the two dragons rush in and attack the woman she easily dodged them and jumped back readying herself until.

"Narberal gamma " I voice boomed out in the night catching our attention "Show them the power of Nazarick" it finished.

My dragons ignored it and attacked the woman then "teleportation" she muttered and disappeared from our sights but I knew she wasn't gone I could sense it.

Then I looked up and saw the woman floating on the sky 'impressive' I thought.

Then suddenly she threw off her cloak revealing to be wearing a stunning maid dress with crossed with reinforced armor she held a long staff in her hand and gave it a twirl.

"I don't know who you are entity but I am loyal to the absolute ruler of Nazarick, the supreme one known as Ains Oaal Gown, am Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades battle maids" she finished.

I was silently chuckling to myself 'a maid? This Ains Ooal Gown sends some maid to do his job' to me this was quite humorous.

"I see" I replied " well I might as well introduce myself" I threw my hands and exclaimed, "I am Miraak the one true Dragonborn son of the dragon god Akatosh pleased to make your acquaintance" I bowed as I finished.

The two dragons wore their patience thin and charged the maid ready to tear her to shreds, she quickly disappeared and attempted to attack me but I saw it coming already and quickly parried her strike with **[MIRAAK'S SWORD]**.

"hmph not bad" she stepped back and teleported again, but I started to chuckle darkly as she seemed confused for a brief moment before she saw her own knife wriggling with black slimy tentacles that attempted to grab her, she quickly discarded the weapon.

" perhaps you are not as weak as the other pests" she sneered at me with that disgusted look in her face.

I held back a small laugh the **[MASK OF MIRAAK]** completely hid my emotions.

She then clasped her hands and produced a large wave of electricity between her hands, I could tell if she used that spell not even the dragons would make it out alive so I simply raised my hand and whispered " Ward " causing a massive shield of magic to cover me and the dragons.

" you believe your small magical shield can stop my power" she said with a grin and used to spell **[TWIN MAXIMIZE MAGIC. CHAIN DRAGON LIGHTNING]** a massive bolt of lightning struck against the **[WARD]** I grunted a little trying to block the spell.

The spell caused a massive dust storm to rise up and obscure the entire field preventing her from seeing her handiwork, "just like any pest better off dead" and she flew away.

When the dust settled I was still standing with the two dragons I chuckled then it turned into a full blown laugh, 'truly this will be interesting' I thought myself.

 **[Ains Ooal Gown]**

I just recently put an end to the woman known as clementine and was on my way when.

"Master Master Master" I giant hamster came running towards me until a figure came down upon it smashing it's face into the ground this figure was Naberal.

After discussing if we should keep the hamster or not Naberal reported.

" Naberal I noticed you were fighting a strange source of power care to explain" Ains asked the maid.

She bowed "of course Ains sama ,that lowly filth of a necromancer was no challenge to me but there came another being that emanated a strange dark power unlike any I've ever seen not even off you or the other supreme beings"

Ains hummed and held his chin "how strong was this being" he inquired.

"not strong enough in the end he was still just a pest to be crushed under the boot of the great Ains Ooal Gown" she bowed again.

As they were making their way back they failed to notice a single beady eye coming out of a dark twisting void in the distance watching them 'interesting quite interesting it seems my champion has found a new realm for me and my brothers to conquer' then the eye dissapread.

 **(end)**

RnR I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Overlord/オーバーロード** **belongs to funimation, elder scrolls belongs to Bethesda)**

Chapter 5: Setting up

 **[Ysgramor]**

After the battle with that weird maid I quickly made myself scarce hiding all my magical aura and erasing my physical form from the place.

After then I commanded the two Dovah's I revived to introduce themselves to me.

The two gigantic dragons were wrapped in a magical aura and their forms got smaller and smaller until they resembled humanoid shapes and finally the light died down and I saw their bodies.

The first dragon turned into a brown haired man around the age of 20-23 I think?. He was wearing a full set of armor along with a fancy looking cape to match, his eyes showed ferocity as a dragon should and I think I could see some fangs under his lips.

The second dragon turned into a ginger haired Elf girl and she was…. Tiny like I mean really tiny like gnome levels of tiny, she was wearing a robe that looked much too big for her because her hands were barely peeking from the sleeves, upper half of her head was covered in her hair because her hair was like twice the length of her whole body.

The two kneeled before me and announced themselves.

" this one is named Abeloth the divine earth dragon lord, I was slayed by the eight greed kings during their bloody conquest while fighting alongside my previous master one of the great six gods" he continued to bow and kneel before me like his life depended on it. 'sheesh chill'

" heya I'm Fuiri the ancient sand dragon don't mind my brother he is just like that" we both looked at his kneeling form he was still telling his story and hadn't noticed that I stopped listening long ago.

" anyway thanks for freeing us and giving us life again serving as an undead was very uncomfortable 'brrrr' and very cold too" she told me her story that she once served alongside the six gods with her brother but was slain during the eight greed kings conquest.

I grabbed my chin under the my mask humming 'these dragons are powerful but nowhere near as Odahviing or Alduin, they could be of use' I cleared my throat catching the dragon siblings attention or at least one of them because Abeloth was still rambling on and on about the glorious six gods.

Fuiri promptly smacked him over the head knocking him down, when he looked up he saw me tapping my foot. "oh forgive me lord I tend to ramble on about my past masters" he said with some sweat on his brow.

I cleared my throat and spoke the mask modifying my voice 'imagine I sound like the original miraak' " Greetings Children of akatosh I am Miraak the one true Dragonborn i have defeated and absorbed the souls of countless dragons serve me and I will reward you handsomely" I grinned in my mask ' I sounded so badass'

Abeloth bowed "of course one such as you who can restore our lives and take it away in an instant is truly worthy" he rambled on about me and my greatness.

while Fuiri didn't look too convinced " I just got out of undead slavery why should I serve you of all people who kills my kind" she crossed her arms her long sleeves hanging low.

' perhaps a demonstration is in order ' I took a small breath and " **FUS** " I unleashed a torrent of forceful wind in the direction of the two dragons kicking up dust and lifting Fuiri's robe…. OH GOD SHE ISN'T WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH ' I screamed internally'

The two sibling looked shocked " what the hell was that?" Fuiri practically screamed at me.

" that my little dragon is Dovah'zul" I answered, Fuiri shook her head " NO NO NO impossible no human can learn that language let alone any mortal master it's true powers" she looked horrified " what are you?".

'perfect'

~1 day later~

The Dragon siblings swore undying loyalty to me because in their words I was a living god in the age of mortals today, I learned that Dovah'zul was a language primarily spoken by the most ancient Dragon gods that went extinct long ago and to them I was a walking piece of history.

I had to set up a base of operations so I used some Dwemer machine magic 'yes I used mods in my skyrim games boohoo cry me a iver' I summoned legions and legions of worker spider Animunculi and other types of walking rolling Animunculi as well, I instructed them to find a suitable place to construct a Dwemer underground fort / workshop.

And these little buggers work quick because in a matter of hours an entire field was cleared of vegetation and they had developed multiple underground passageways and gigantic halls filled with ornate dwemer statues and carvings.

I instructed the Animunculi to build an underground fort not a god damned Underground city, I realized I needed management so conjured multiple Dwemer Spirits they were engineers, scientists, and artists I ordered them to finalize the city's construction and not build anything more unless necessary.

I quickly setup a room for myself with self heating beds as soft as clouds, automatic cleaners everywhere and multiple alchemy,enchanting,forging stations everywhere I see.

I even noticed some kind of orb floating in the middle of my room, upon pressing it I found out I could use it for scrying the whole area around the underground city 'huh neat'.

This place was awesome everything was automated even the very floors were moving automatically.

"CHOMP, SLURP, CRUNCH" and apparently two certain dragons enjoyed the place as well. In the gigantic dinning room the two dragon sibling were seated and eating away like crazy as multiple Spider workers delivered them food and drinks.

" oh man this food is awesome I wanna stay here forever" Abeloth said while Slurping some noodles, " mphhphh" Fuiri replied with mouth full of roasted pork.

I sighed and moved into my chambers, I spread both my arms and conjured a rather powerful Deadra into existence the Deadra was 6.2 tall and looked to have a very lean body it was a Xivilai Deadra highly intelligent and deadly in combat aswell.

" greetings master how may I serve" the Xivilai spoke in a sophisticated British accent.

" I plan to go out and I need you to manage things while I'm gone" I replied changing into my Dragonborn armor and equipping Wuuthrad.

" it shall be done great one" the Xivilai bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

 **(end)**

RnR I don't know.


End file.
